In general, conventional kick boards are devices which include a foot rest plate of 50 cm mounting two wheel on a bottom surface thereof, in which the rider obtains driving force by kicking away the ground with one foot while putting the other foot on the foot rest plate.
The riders steer these kick boards by using a handle with a height of about 1 m or by keeping balance while putting both feet on the foot rest plate.